Visiting Hogwarts
by ashley1012414
Summary: After the war is over, Harry has to decide if he wants to come back for another year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron accompany him as he visits the castle to make his final decision.


Visiting Hogwarts

The Houses Competition:

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 3rd

Category: Standard [750-1500 words]

Prompt: [Setting] The Great Hall at Hogwarts

Word count: 1039 words

* * *

The area looked nothing like it had previously, but he guessed that was something to expect. After the final battle, after Voldemort had been killed, and after the whole war, Harry checked back in on Hogwarts.

The castle was still in the process of being restored, but that didn't make it any better. The obvious stains were gone, and it looked almost completely normal, but it still wasn't right. It wouldn't ever be right to Harry. Maybe to everyone else a good cleaning and some renovations would make Hogwarts comfy again, but that wouldn't work for Harry.

His time spent at Hogwarts had once been enjoyable, but yet, he knew if he were to come back, it wouldn't be. Hogwarts was his home, but the war had changed that for him. The atmosphere of the castle had changed due to the many losses. How could he stay in the castle when all Harry could think about was the people that wouldn't be around anymore? How could he walk through the castle, knowing that he won't pass by some particular familiar faces?

Before the war, before everything changed drastically, Harry had the luxury of seeing so many of his friends. So many of those friends are dead now, and it's dragging him down.

Even if the whole atmosphere wasn't ruined, what's the point of coming back for another year? He could live comfortably off of his parent's wealth if push came to shove, and if he did find himself pursuing a career, the only careers he could see himself doing didn't require further education anyway.

Harry continued walking through the castle hesitantly. He knew it would be off, knew it would be weird to see it right now, especially when he still hasn't had enough time to heal, but he needs to make the decision now rather than later. Although this tour of Hogwarts would hurt, he needed to be confident that he was making the best decision to not return for another year.

By his side stood Hermione and Ron, his two loyal friends that had been through most everything with him. Both of them had offered to come with him, knowing that he needed the support. They didn't particularly need to come; both Hermione and Ron already knew they would come back once September rolls around.

Hermione had obviously known she would return before Ron did. In what world would Hermione Granger pass on an opportunity to learn anyway? Ron, however, had to actually think about it before coming up with his decision.

He still wanted to be an Auror, and although he definitely had enough experience to get started right away, he figured he needed to learn more. There were too many close-calls during the war. It was better for him to learn as much as he could before proceeding. Besides, Ron also wanted to take some time away from action while he grieved.

So, the two respectfully walked through the castle with Harry, offering some advice. It was in Hermione's nature to push education onto Harry, but she knew this was a very complicated manner. It was delicate, and had more to do with Harry's trauma and mental state after everything that had went down.

The trio made their way to the Great Hall. It was empty, devoid of all the glamor it normally possessed. It was expected, due to the fact that only the three of them were in the room, but it still made Harry uneasy in a strange way. When he had first came here in his first year, he literally had to stop himself from gasping. Now as an adult who had seen more than most of them did at his age, it was nothing special.

The realization came to him and made him freeze. Magic had always been special to him, had always found a way to surprise him, and the fact that a place that had once contained so much joy for him no longer did made him feel melancholic.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and pictured what it would be like if he were to come back for the year. Many of his peers would be along with him, but it wouldn't feel the same. Things weren't as great as they used to.

Hermione and Ron sat down beside him, so he was between them. "How are you feeling, Harry?" Ron inquired.

Harry let out a deep sigh. "I'm feeling like there's no point to coming back, even though logically there is…"

Hermione considered him thoughtfully. "Perhaps Hogwarts has just given you all you need already. I can understand that it seems like there's no point to it anymore."

That's what the truth was. Ever since he had discovered he was a wizard, he had so many responsibilities. The responsibility of dealing with Voldemort had been placed on his shoulders, and subsequently, going to school at Hogwarts had felt like his preparations in order to get himself ready to get rid of him. Now that Voldemort's gone, he didn't need to be prepared anymore.

"What if I'm making the wrong decision?" Harry blurted out. "Maybe it's just too soon, and I'm just too emotional to think logically."

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him comfortingly. "We've all made plenty of wrong decisions, and yet we're still here," he spoke. It felt like it had been meant to be a joke to cheer him up, but it had a different effect on Harry.

What did it matter if he made the wrong decision? Choosing to go to Hogwarts another year wouldn't affect him too bad in the long run. Besides, there's always plenty of options.

Harry smiled at his two friends, his mind suddenly made up. "Thank you guys for coming with me," he said, standing up.

"It's no problem, Harry," Hermione replied, speaking for the both of them.

In the end, Harry decided to trust his instincts and not continue his education at Hogwarts. After more time has passed by and Harry has adjusted to a more normal life, he picks up playing Quidditch again and eventually joins a professional team.

Life after Voldemort was definitely different, but who said different was bad?


End file.
